Kintaro-ame candy or other laminated candy is well-known as a type of candy which is a combination of different types of dough.
Kintaro-ame candy is a stick candy which is made to show the face of Kintaro at any cross-section thereof. Industrially considering, the known process to form the candy is to have a plurality of small bore nozzle bodies equipped within a large bore nozzle body; and to cause core materials that are extruded from individual small bore nozzle bodies to be combined with one another within an outer skin material that is extruded from a large bore nozzle of an outer skin material extruder that is in communication with the large bore nozzle body (see, for example, Patent Document 1). And lately, another process known is to produce a laminated candy that is visually beautiful owing to the smooth contact surface among layers in the candy, wherein the candy is shaped by repeating a series of injection and thrusting operations: to inject a candy dough into a molding tool, to thrust a die that fits into said molding tool, and then to inject another candy dough (see, for example, Patent Document 2).
Recently, a candy is produced which is mainly made of xylitol and which comprises a crystalline candy and a noncrystalline sugar-free candy overlapping with one another. The crystalline candy, which is a part of the candy comprising a crystalline candy and a noncrystalline sugar-free candy overlapping with one another, is produced through a process of melting compounds such as xylitol and sorbitol and through a heat retention process in which the obtained solution is held at the temperature not exceeding the melting point of xylitol and at which temperature the flowability of the solution is maintained and a part or most of the xylitol is left in a crystallized fluid form; the crystallite candy held in said heat retention process is poured onto the noncrystalline sugar-free candy which has been poured into the mold, and then the candy is cooled to solidify; and finally, the noncrystalline sugar-free candy is poured further onto the candy (see, for example, Patent Document 3).
The candy which comprises a crystalline candy and a noncrystalline sugar-free candy overlapping with one another is attracting attention as a candy having a gorgeous appearance created by the contrast between the two different colors of the crystalline candy, which is white, and the noncrystalline sugar-free candy, and having two different texture. However, given that it is difficult to control the crystallization of the crystalline candy, and that the deposit temperature of the noncrystalline sugar-free candy is higher than that of the crystalline candy, a large-scale production has been difficult because the crystalline candy is likely to melt when the crystalline candy and the noncrystalline sugar-free candy are deposited simultaneously.
Accordingly, said candy is not the one having novel appearance or texture because it is produced in the following way: 1) either one of the candies is deposited and, after being cooled, the other one of the candies is deposited on the one which has been deposited, causing the junction part between the two candies to be inharmonious and discontinuous in appearance; alternatively, 2) a crystalline candy is poured into a ring-shaped molding tool having a removable pin, and after being cooled, a crystalline candy is poured into a center portion formed by removing the pin, causing the junction part between the two candies to be inharmonious, and preventing the two candies from being combined side-by-side (see, for example, Patent Document 4).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. H9-51789    Patent Document 2: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2003-210114    Patent Document 3: Japanese Published Examined Patent Application No. 3460187    Patent Document 4: Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 2005-46106